Forgot
by Makecrazymemories
Summary: And as he looked at me, I knew something was wrong. A dreaded feeling covered me as I realised that there was no recognition in his eyes
1. Chapter 1

And as I looked into his eyes, I knew something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

I didn't see his eyes lit up like it did whenever he saw me for the past few years. I didn't even see any form of recognition in them.

It was as if they weren't the same ones who could calm me down in an instant, make my heart beat a little bit faster and the ones where I could stare all day long.

And therefore I faltered in my steps a little. I didn't want the thoughts running in my head to be , Scorpius kept tugging my hand and therefore I kept walking. But his gaze had already shifted from me to the other occupants in the room. He had barely glanced at me before turning his attention to his family.

I drew a sharp breath. This is not him. No. Deep down I knew what happened. Oh! I knew it alright. But, I refused to believe it. I can't, to be honest. I love him too much. I can't lose him. And not like this.

So, I kept walking towards the bed he's occupying. He's laughing with Rose and James. I smiled. Seeing him happy made me do it. It's like an instinct actually. Like it just happened. But the nagging feeling was still there.

I reached his bed. Nothing. He didn't even look at me. Just continued to joke with James. Rose quickly took a note of this and horror took over her features. One glance at me told her I was fearing the same thing. Of course she would be the one to figure it out first. She is the brightest witch of our age after all. What with her getting her mother's brains and all.

"Louis?" She called getting his attention. She wanted to find out. Her face was telling me that she was praying to merlin for it to be false. She knew I couldn't afford it. Hell, she couldn't afford it. No one could. Seeing me heartbroken would break them just as seeing any of them would do to me. And as soon as he looked at her she tilted her head in my direction.

He looked at me. Did a once over. Confusion graced his features. Dread pooled in my stomach. This is not happening. I felt my knees go weak. And if I hadn't been clutching on to Scorp I would have surely fallen down.

As he opened his mouth I prayed to merlin and to every God and deity out there. I prayed fir them to make me wrong for once. I prayed to them to make Rose wrong for then he did or said those dreaded words. Words that broke my world.

"Sorry! Do I know you?"


	2. Chapter 2

I first met Louis Weasley in my fourth year. The year I came to England. My parents had transferred to a job in London. So, I too transferred from Illvermorny to Hogwarts.

I remember being scared. The platform was chaotic. I didn't even know anyone. So as I said goodbye to my parents and walked up to the train I took a deep much needed breath.

Alas! I couldn't find a compartment. Each one was full. I didn't want to sit with people I didn't know so I was ready to give up. Soon, I decided that I would just sit in the corridor or something.

But a minute after I completely gave up trying to find one compartment, Rose Weasley ran into me. Literally. We both fell to the floor. And after a dozen apologies and other things, she dragged me to her compartment.

It consisted of her cousin Albus (who became one of my best friends. I can always trust him to have my back.), James (who became my bestest friend quite quickly even though he was a year ahead. We clicked instantly and has never looked back since.), Fred and Roxanne (I became their prank partner.) There was also Scorpius (who I found out quite quickly to be the brother figure I always wanted but never had.) There was also one other person in the compartment. Yes! Louis Weasley. And unlike James and I, we became enemies.

Apparently, he hated that I had 'stolen' (his words not mine) his best friend and cousin from him. That best mate being James. And I being me punched him when he spoke out his thoughts.

Well, I don't take wrong accusitions lightly.

I became a part of the Weasley family quickly. They took me in just as they had done to Scorpius. Soon, I felt like I belong there. In the chaos that is always there with the family. I loved it to be honest since my own family was nothing like that. I knew my parents love me and I do too but they don't have the much needed time for me. So, soon I felt like a honorary Wotter.

Everything was fine, going well until Victoire and Teddy decided to get married. It was the summer before my sixth year. It was also the summer when my whole relationship with Louis Weasley (which consisted mainly of hating each other, getting into fights and hexing the living crap out of the other) changed.

…...

Numb. That was what I was feeling. What else I was supposed to feel anyway.

I heard the others suck in a breath at his words.

"What the actual fuck?" That has got to be Fred.

I saw him turn his head to look at his cousin. Confusion still written on his face. As for me, I didn't feel the tears I should seeing him not remember me. Instead I was just numb. Nothing else. I couldn't feel anything.

Slowly the others came back to their senses.

"Louis please tell me this is one of your crude jokes."

Al. I recognised his voice. But couldnot make out where it came from. My eyes were stuck on the blond boy in front of me. Though I found that Al's tone was pleading. He was pleading him to laugh out and tell all of us that it was yet another one of his jokes.

But I knew he wasn't. I could see it in his face. Also, I knew that he wouldn't do this to me.

Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. It was too much. The walls seem to come closer. I felt suffocated. I couldn't breathe. Things were going fuzzy. My knees buckled under me. I felt like I was gonna pass out. But I couldn't let that happen. I needed air. So, with one swift turn I ran out of the room.

I didn't stop when I heard my calling after me. Nor did I stop when I heard footsteps after me. I didn't stop until I was out of the dreaded place.

I only stopped when I came out to the Muggle street. And that was also the place where I felt the impact of what happen befall me. I broke down. I couldn't take it anymore. It was all too much.

I felt someone put their arms around me. I felt them hug me murmuring they'll do everything to make sure things become okay.

And that is how I found myself in my apartment which I shared with Louis, crying my eyes out in Scorpius' chest. He kept his arms around me rocking us slowly.

I knew Scorp would be with me through everything. I also knew my friends would be with me in every step. Something I really needed at this time.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Let's go and have dinner Ree." Rose announced. A few days into the fourth year and we became best friends. Hogwarts had turned out to be much more then I imagined. I was happy for the first time since coming here. That particular day was going really well. I had received my potions essay back which I had aced._

 _But, maybe I spoke too soon. Since, something was awaiting me in the great hall that I had no idea about._

 _"Hey James, Freddie, Rox, Al, Scorp." I greeted my friends. We had grown close and I was right in my assumption in the train that we would._

 _I sat down across Louis Weasley, the only one sit left. He and I had not got on well. We had bickered pretty much in the few days we were there. He smirked at me as I reached for my goblet which was more near to him. I glared back and took a sip._

 _As I put my goblet down, Rose gasped. I turned to look at her to find her pointing at my hair with horror. Al had his fork midway to his mouth. I had no idea what was going on. Not until Roxanne had a brainwave and conjured up a mirror._

 _I took the mirror with a shaking hand and gasped back at my reflection. My hair had turned into candy floss. Literally. It looked as if I was wearing a candy floss wig._

 _After the initial shock wore off, and James and Fred began to tell me about the Weasley wizard Wheezes' new product, I looked at the person sitting in front of me._

 _He was grinning back at me. And realization dawned on me._

 _Let's just say, that was the beginning of my prank war against Louis Weasley._

...…...

I groaned.

Someone had opened the curtains making the room flood in light. And I was not happy.

"Morning Ree." I heard a voice that seemed like Rose's say.

I blinked a few times and once my eyes adjusted to the light I sat up in my bed. I saw Rose sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hi!" I replied. I even managed a small smile.

She came up to me and gave me huge hug.

"Get ready Ree. We need to talk." She said seriously once she pulled away.

I sighed. I knew I had to talk. Hell, I wanted to talk. I wanted to get all of this off my chest. But, I didn't know how.

I looked at my best friend. Then slowly I got up and went to the bathroom to get ready.

Once I was ready, I walked downstairs. Even before I entered the living room, I heard talking. I knew most of the people I consider close to me are there. I took a moment to ready myself and then walked out.

Entering the room, I came face to face with most of the Wotter family.

Suddenly I found myself in a tight embrace. I saw it was Fleur once she had released me. She was teary and was sniffing quickly. When she opened ger mouth to speak, a sob came out. Bill came forward and took her away. He didn't look much better. Their only son having amnesia and not remembering half of his life must be one hell of a shock for them.

Soon, I was embraced by everyone. Once they had finished, Scorp, Rose and James remained near me while the others took various seats around the room.

"The healers said it may not be permament. There's full chance that he would regain his memories. We just have to wait." Teddy said and sighed. He looked down.

I smiled at him which he returned. He looked worse for wear. It was no surprise since he and Louis were really close despite the age difference. And having Louis forget half the things they did must be painful for him since Teddy had changed a lot since I first met him. And Louis and Vic had really helped him through some real tough times.

"But we can't press him to remember any details." Vic added.

"Also, he doesn't remember anything past his fourth year." Roxanne.

I knew he must have lost all his memories of me to forget me completely. I had changed since my fourth year. But I was still recognisable.

My friends talked slowly. Everyone seemed down which is something that rarely happens with these people.

"But we have to do something right?" Lily asked.

"There's nothing we can do Lily. He has to remember everything himself." Harry replied.

I sighed. This is gonna be so hard. What am I supposed to do. The most important person of my life has forgotten me. I looked down at my ring finger where a simple platinum band with a small blue diamond was sitting. What was I supposed to do. Give it back? Expect the worst? Will he remember me again?

All these thoughts made me want to tear up. But, I couldn't. I couldn't cry before all of these people.

I leaned against James who had his arm around my shoulders. Slowly I closed my eyes and let my mind drift to unconsciousness once again. Atleast the pain will leave me then.

...

Rose is sat across from me. She had insisted we go out for coffee once everyone left. Asked if I wanted to swing by the hospital but I refused. I couldn't see his blank stare as he looked at me. It hurt more than anything. They hadn't told him who I was though. What were they supposed to tell a man who had lost half of his life's memories? "Oh! Louis , it's so great to see you are okay. By the way, the girl you couldn't even remember is your fiance." Yeah! That would have been just dandy. (Note the sarcasm.) Anyway the doctor said he had to take things slow.

We hadn't talked much. Just bits of this and that. The healers had said that he could go home this evening and his parents had said they would take him in. They couldn't apparently let him come to the apartment, what with me being there and all.

"How I wish this is just a big bad dream. That I would wake up in the morning and everything would be the same." I started. Rose had been observing me since we got here.. So, I thought of putting out a few words.

She stared at me. "You know you are really strong."

I looked at her and quirked my eyebrow.

"Yeah! I don't know what I would have done if Scorpius forgot me. You are taking this really well. You are a strong person Ree. A true Gryffindor." She explained then smiled. "And I'll be with you. Always. And do everything in my power to make things right."

I gave my friend a smile. And that seemed to make the difference.

Soon, we finished and after Rose pestering me went to her and Scorp's apartment for dinner. There we found my honorary brother and Al sitting while talking in low voices.

"Hey!" Rose said as she took a seat beside Scorpius and I sat beside Al. "Watcha doing?"

"Louis' home." Al began. "I took a trip to Mungo's before coming here. He seemed confused as to why he was still living with his parents at 23."

"And?" Rose prodded.

"Fleur dodged it by saying he's gonna stay with them for a while because of his state. No one knows what to do."

"Oh!" Was my only reply.

What else could I have said. Nothing. It's either going to be me or him in the place we currently call home.

"And someone will come to collect his things Ree, probably Teddy or Vic."

I nodded.

"Also you should have seen Dom. With every question she's going one step closer to blurting everything that has happened in his life since he fifteen." Al sighed.

"That one's never been good with keeping things." Scorp said with a snort.

We all managed a smile.

"Yeah! Remember the time she blurted out Lily's surprise. Or the time we had to physically restrain her from telling Emiline about James' crush."

And for a small time everything felt like it was back to normal. But, I knew it wasn't. I was going to have to return to a lone house at the end of day. And thinking about it broke my heart further.


	4. Chapter 4

Bloody James Potter.

That was the first thing on my mind.

I even forgot about my fiance's amnesia for a minute.

I was gonna kill him.

He's gone raving mad.

Lost his mind.

Why am I shouting all this in my head you ask?

Because James bloody Potter has arranged our Quidditch practice from nine in the morning till twelve at night. Yes! I am a Quidditch player. James and I play on the same team, Puddlemere United along with Roxanne. And the bloody prat's captain. Our coach Oliver Wood has taken leave for a few weeks leaving the team's practice in James' hands.

And I was in no mood for Quidditch. So, I decided to give him a piece of my mind.

Quickly I showered and got ready. Then with a light 'pop' I apparated away to my captain's apartment.

"James" I shouted as soon as I reached his leaving room. "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER COME DOWN THIS INSTANT."

I heard shuffling coming from the kitchen so I crossed hands getting in the stance ready to give him a talk.

But what I saw took away my breath.

Because standing before me was no James Potter. Instead it was a blond haired, blue eyed man. The one I fell in love with so many years ago.

It was Louis.

He was standing there with a cup in his hands, hair disheaveled telling me he had woken up not long ago. I took him in. The slight scar in his eyebrow which I gave him during my fifth year. The way his head was cocked to one side as he looked at me with those eyes. One eyebrow raised a bit as if confused why I was shouting for his cousin at 8 in the morning.

After what felt like eternity, he cleared his throat. "Err..."

"Uh...what... wha... what are you doing here?" I stumbled across my words.

He opened his mouth to probably answer me but I had realized what I just said so, I cut him off.

"I am sorry." I said, face growing hot with embarresment. "Uh... do you know where James is?"

He nodded.

"He's in the shower." He replied. His voice. I love his voice. And hearing it made my heart ache. All I wanted was hug him and never let go.

I nodded, then sighed.

"Ummmm... would you like some tea?" Louis asked politely.

I shook my head. "No but thanks." I gave him a smile which he returned. He must be confused what I was doing there along with the fact that he didn't even know who I was. All he must know about was that I was the chick who ran away from his hospital room. I didn't even know what the others told him about me or if they did at all. What was I to him at the moment. A stranger shouting bloody murder at his cpusin? Most likely.

Why couldn't life be simple. Does it always have to throw bludgers?

Suddenly, I heard someone coming down the stairs and instantly folded my hands over my chest to look threatning taking over my stance once again.

I heard a chuckle on my left. It was no doubt Louis, who found my determination to look threatning amusing. I sent a glare his way which evidently shut him up though his lips twitched.

James descended the stairs looking like he had no care of the world but as soon as he spotted me began to grow pale. Oh! So he knew why I was there. I smiled sweetly at him, too sweetly to be honest and then started walking towards him. With each step I took, James took one back. We did this for a while. Louis looking at us with an amused smile gracing his lips. Not even bothering to cover it up. Though I could tell he was keeping himself from laughing out loud. No doubt his cousin's plight must have been hillarious.

"Err... Ree... I." He bagan but sighed once I glared at him.

"I am sorry Ree. Really. I thought this would be a good distraction you know. I even talked to Roxanne. And she agreed. Please." He said giving me puppy eyes.

I sighed. Of course. James would have talen it upon himself to think of ways to distract me. I mulled over my thoughts for a few seconds. Suddenly, I smiled. I was glad to have friends like him. I considered myself lucky.

I smiled and then lunged aty best friend giving him a huge hug. He gave me a big smile. He then proceeded to spin me in the air like he used to do when we were teens and I needed cheering.

I giggled. Memories of happy times rushing to me.

"James... stop..." I managed through my laughs.

He did. I then smiled at him.

"Thanks." I said greatfully.

"Always." He said with a wink.

Someone coughed. James and I both froze. We had completely forgotten abput our audience. I turned towaRDS Louis. He was looking at us with a calculating gaze. Probably figuring out what we were.

"Err... Lou, this is Ree. I mean Ariya. She's my best friend." James said as an explanation.

Louis nodded.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hi." He said back.

We stood there for a while looking at each other. Him probably trying to place me and me with my heart clenching as he didn't even show any recognition hearing my name.

...

"Aunt Fleur was fussing too much. You know how she is with him." James sighed. We were sitting in his couch with two cups of coffee and he was telling me about Louis who had left us to go get ready. "And then he said he wanted to go to his apartment for some time. Assured his parents that he would back after a few days to stay with them for a while. I was there you know. And we couldn't think of what to say to him about his apartment. I then blurted out that he shared with me. You know the rest."

I nodded.

"So he's gonna live here?"

"Yeah! Anyway we need to go. BYE LOU."

And with that we apparated away to our practice.


	5. Chapter 5

"Uggghhhhhh... I hate you." I told James as we along with Roxanne made our way to Rose and Scorp's apartment. We had just finished Quidditch practice. (James let us go three hours earlier.) And since none of us wanted to cook we trughed to their aparment where Rose was sure to mother us all. And for the food too. I will admit the practice did a lot to improve my mood.

"Me too. James you are downgraded in my list of top ten cousins. Officially." Roxy wailed.

James pouted. Then with a flick of his hair (he tried to. Not that his hair was long or anything) he strutted to the apartment door and without even knocking, entered.

We trughed behind.

"Uggghhhhh... my eyes, my poor eyes." I heard a shout coming from the kitchen.

"Serves you right for not knocking." That has to be Scorp.

"Shut up Malfoy. You are corrupting my little innocent cousin. I am going to uncle Ron."

I snorted as I entered the scene.

"Rosie..." Behind me Roxy wailed as she entered. We have been on this position a lot to actually react all over again. Well, maybe except James. He's too of a child actually."We need foodie... we are hungry..."

Rose sighed. "Seriously guys again?"

We three nodded vigorously.

Soon, we were sitting with food in plates before us and Rose and Scorp looking at us. Rose looking at us like a mother hen.

"So, guys we got a family dinner coming up on saturday." Rose started.

I didn't react just continued with shovelling food through my mouth. I knew I was invited. I have been since I became their friend in fourth year. And I love going there. But, this time is an exception. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to face Louis again. It was difficult. Too difficult. But, I also knew if I don't go someone would come to drag me. It has happened before. There was one time when I went out with my Muggle friend only to find Lily drag me after half an hour. Literally. She dragged me. For a girl two years younger she was quite strong.

"No excuses Ree." I looked up to see Rose was giving me a look. I knew the family would go to any lengths to ensure a reunion. One time Teddy even went as far as to use his position as auror to find Lorcan. But that's a story for another time.

I looked at Scorp to see him looking at me fiercely. It was his way of saying to protect me from anything there is to come on that day. And I was really thankful.

...

Today's saturday. That was the first thing on my mind as I woke up on saturday.

With a sigh I got up seeing as it was 10 already and I had to be at the burrow before lunch.

Damn!

I had just come out of the shower where I spent a good hour.

"REEEE..." I heard a familiar voice shouting.

Shit! I quickly put on a jeans with a denim shirt. Ugghh! I love denim shirts!

"REE..."

Right. Visitor.

Putting on my glasses I quickly ran down the stairs to find Lily tapping her foot in my lounge.

"Hey Lils!" I said to the girl in front of me.

She did a once over. Then smiled. "You are ready. Good. I came to escort you by the way."

"Thanks Lils." I said. Trust Lily to show up. She is the most fierce Wotter. Even more so then Ginny and Dom which is saying something.

I quickly put on a pair of sneakers. And then with a tug from the younger girl, I let her lead me away to apparate.

I admit I am feeling a little jiggly in the stomach. What am I going to do? He forgot me. Completely.

The burrow was in full swing. There were people everywhere. So, the others are already here.

"Ree... Oh! Dear. You came. I was so worried you wouldn't." Nana Molly said as she gave me one of her favourite hugs.

I love her.

"Hey Ree!" Ron greeted me from the kitchen doorway.

"Hello." I said just when Rose came and gave me a hug. After she let go, she linked our arms and trughed through the house while various members of the family greeted me.

Even Louis smiled at me. He had probably guessed that I would always be around. It hurt, but I managed a smile back.

We had been talking to Al and Lily when a frantic shout came from the fireplace and Molly Weasley, the daughter of Percy Weasley rolled out. She was the last one arrive, having gone to the hospital. She quickly shook herself to get rid of the soot and then began to pace the living room.

"Umm... Molls?" James asked confusion gracing his features.

Molly looked at him, a great load of emotions showing on her face. She looked around the room once lingering a bit on a particular blond haired man whom I had worked very hard to ignore the whole time I had been here which proved to be much less difficult then I had previously thought. He seemed weirded out with the whole thing. Losing his memories that is.

"Call everyone" Molly demanded.

Taking one look at her state Al ran off to find the remaining Weasleys.

It was only when everyone had gathered in the hall that Molly opened her mouth. Her words shook all of us. Leaving many with open mouths, others with disbelief graced on their features, some outraged at the whole prospect.

"Healer West called me to his office today claiming emergency. When I reached there I found him with some reports, more importantly they were Louis'. Apparently they had thought something was wrong from the start but couldn't pinpoint it till now. Someone messed with his memories purposely. It was not an accident, they knew exactly what they were doing. They wanted to make him forget everything. It's a plot."

 **A/N: I made a few changes in the previous chapters. Not much, but just a little bit. Also, review if you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Silence.

Stunned silence.

Maybe for the first time since I had started coming, I witnessed these people in silence in a family gathering.

"Plot? You have got to be bloody joking." Ron Weasley, the first one to come out of shock and break the silence.

Molly only shook her head. She then started in a small voice but somehow it magnified in the silence as I am sure everyone heard her correctly. "It's true Uncle Ron. Someone must have had it against Louis. We don't even know clearly what it was. But it was powerfull that's for sure. And..." She trailed off.

"And?" Bill prompted looking at her fiercely.

Molly's words shook as she spoke the next few lines. "They did it wrong. They had wanted to completely take away all his memories. But, didn't succeed."

I heard a few gasps. Someone had purposely wanted to hurt him. Hurt him so bad that they wanted to take all his memories away. Also, why did Molly look like there was even more to it. Maybe, there it. Thinking about it made my head spin. My heart started beating at a much faster rate. I was scared that it would come out. I wanted to scream. There is much more going on of what we thought previously as a freak accident. Goosebumps erupted on my skin. I shuddered thinking of what could actually have happened.

I then came to a realization. Someone made him forget. Someone took his memories. He won't remember. Ever.

But I forced myself to come out the shock and take a look around the room. One look at Rose told me she knew exactly what I was thinking. She had come to the realization too.

He won't remember me. Ever!

Most of the people were out of the shock. Harry and Teddy were furiously whispering to Hermoine. And after a few nods the former two flooed away without any explanation to the others. Probably gone to the Ministry.

Louis was sitting where he previously was with his mother and grandmother crying with death grips on him. Dom and Lucy who were fiercely protective of him stood at their back. Both of their faces were full of determination.

The family was a mess. They are a tight knit lot and hurting one means hurting the others. Scorpius had cluthched my hand the minute Molly started and had not let go till now. Different emotions were flitting through me.

Lunch was long forgotten. Now two hours after the news, the scene hadn't changed much. Except the Weasley women had stopped crying. Hermoine and Ginny were talking to Bill on possibilities. But all I could do was stare. Stare at him. I don't even know how long I had been doing that. But apparently he felt my gaze at that point since he turned and directly looked at me.

Those eyes. A rich cerulean colour. I could drown in them. I stared back at him for a moment before I looked away. It had become too much and I was sure I was about to cry. Blinking the tears away I glanced at Rose and Scorp. Both of them gave me watery smiles. But I couldn't even return them.

…...

I sat at Lily's couch trying to fit my mind on something. Lily, Al, Rose and Scorp had refused to let me be alone after coming back from the burrow. And that's how I found myself sitting in the Potter's house. We had put on a movie but my mind was wandering.

He won't ever remember me. The line had been repeating itself in my brain. No one had spoken anything about it. I am sure no one wants to think about what could have happened if the spell had worked.

...

The past few days had been a blur to me. With the aurors officially trying to find out what had happened, nothing much has happened. I still woke up to an apartment, alone. It was not comforting. I hated it. But, here I was once again at the burrow. It was because everyone wanted to know if the aurors or the healers had found anything else.

"So did you find anything?" Bill asked. He had his arms around his wife tightly as his eyes flickered between his son and the head auror.

Harry sighed."Nothing much. We talked to Healer West. He didn't offer much more then what Molly already told us. Though the results of a few other tests are left. We now have to wait I guess."

"What do you think Harry?" Bill asked again but this time his eyes were painfully looking at the ground.

"What do you want me to say Bill? I think we all have established the fact that something fishy had happened. But with no answer as to why or who did it."

Just as we all had once again succumbed to silence, it was broken by a tapping in the kitchen window. Roxanne who was nearest to the window opened it and let the owl in who flew towards Molly. The healer slowly untied the piece of pachment from the birds leg.

"Healer West has the results." She announced to the room at whole. Then, with a quick goodbye she left with Teddy, the latter under Harry's command. They quickly left through the kitchen door with a promise of returning as soon as they can.

This time there was silence. Everyone pondering the same thing. What could be the results? The tension in the room could be felt easily.

I soon excused myself to go get fresh air. I walked to the garden of the burrow, lost in thought. Soon, I heard footsteps coming towards me. I didn't turn around. I didn't want to face whoever it was.

The last person I expected to follow me spoke up as they reached the place I was standing.

"Hey."

I turned around to face the man I love. "Hi." I told him with what I tried to make a smile but came out as more of a grimace.

But, he did smile.

"So..." He started but trailed off. I raised an eyebrow in question at him. He looked at me as if studying me and slowly replied. "What do you think?"

I was confused, not getting what he was talking about.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you think of the situation?" He rephrased. "You seem to be a lot affected by it."

I sighed. I didn't exactly have an answer to give him for it. I knew why I was taking it hard. But he didn't. And I don't think I could possobly tell him. So, I said what I could. "I don't know. I don't know what to think. What to do? I've known you for so long. And... your family is the closest thing I have to a family. Seeing them like this hurts. More than you can think of."

"Were we close?" He asked once again. There was something in his eyes I couldn't quite grasp.

I was speechless. I didn't know how to answer it. What to say.

But, I never had to since Hugo came running up to us. "Molly and Teddy are back."

With one look at Louis I began to run inside after Hugo.


	7. Chapter 7

With one look to see that the three of us has entered, Molly began. "The results came. Someone used a really powerfull spell to take away Lou's memories. But that's not all. Aparently had it been done the right way it would have been fatal. Because after taking the memories, the person's brain slowly corrodes away leading to death."

Gasps and outrageous cries are heard from the room. I couldn't take my eyes off Louis. Neither could I take away the horrid expression on my face. 'He's safe. He's safe.' The words running through my mind.

'For now', I heard a voice in my head. It filled me with a fear I never encountered before.

Shut up. I told myself. I couldn't afford to think like that.

"But... bu... but...is it even possible that such a thing can be done?" Audrey asked.

"Seeing that it happened, I'll say such a thing can be done." Ginny replied. A look I never saw taking up her face.

"It's more horrid then an unforgivable." Hermoine Weasley said in a low voice from her spot near her husband. I could see a tear slowly making his way down her cheeks.

"Oh! Louis." Fleur cried and launched herself into her son's arms. She was holding him tightly, as if assuring herself he was still there. Something I wished I could do too.

"We have to find the criminal." James said, his eyes burning.

"Of course we will James." Harry said in such a way that more then half of the people in the room turned his way. It was clear with one look that he was beyond angry. He never takes it well when someone harms his loved one's. "Are there any more test results left to come Molly?" This time he asked.

"No Uncle Harry. That's as much. Though Healer West has contacted many people to know more this spell."

"Very well. Hermoine..." But, Harry's words blurred off as he turned to his best friend. All I could focus on was the person standing a few steps away. Holding his mother and assuring her he was fine. Once again I found myself staring at him, unable to tear my eyes away. I had a deja vu when he too turned his head and looked at me directly in the eyes. But, I couldn't read them. They were blank.

"Ree." I broke my stare from Louis to look at Scorpius. His face had many emotions written over it. Concern, anger, determination.

"We'll try to make everything right. Yeah?"

"Of course." I replied and then hugged him. He put his hands around me tightly. We remained like that for a few minutes until I heard Dom shout. Maybe, I should have listened to what was going on.

"YOU MEAN WE CAN'T HELP?" Dom was shouting at her Uncle Harry. Lucy stood beside her, looking equally angry.

"I never said that, Dom." Harry replied.

"BUT YOU SAID IT'S A MINISTRY MATTER. WASN'T IT YOU WHO TOLD US TO KEEP AWAY WHILE YOU INVESTIGATE?"

"I did Dom. But, because it IS a ministry matter. I know you want to help but I can't possibly let you. Not until the time comes at least."

Dom huffed.

Of course. Until the time comes.

We can't do anything until the time comes. Harry has made that clear. But, he also knew he might need us.

I looked around the room and saw both Rose and James give me a nod. I nodded back.

We are gonna take matters in our own hands. We aren't waiting to get the green signal from the ministry. We possibly can't. Not when there's so much at stake. There's no saying the attacker will stop at this. His plan had not been fully implemented. Who's to say he won't come back.

Who ever did this won't get away. Not without consequences.

Turning I saw Scorp giving me a small smirk. I could even see Lily's eyes were shining like they have done since Hogwarts when she plans a revenge. Roxanne and Freddie were sharing looks. No doubt talking through there eyes. Or maybe twin telepathy.

I could see that all the 'kids' as the 'adults' like to address us has got the message. We are not waiting. We are doing this only one way. Our way.

Like we have been doing ever since Hogwarts.

James slowly held out five fingers above his head. To the 'adults', it looked like he was stretching. But, we knew what it was.

Meeting tomorrow at five.

I stared at him. Giving him my conformation. I guess the others did too and no one had any problem since James lowered his hands. I could read the look in his face clearly 'We are coming bastard.'

...

 _Victoire and Teddy has decided to get married. At last!_

 _I was happy. They were meant to be. Everything was perfect. Well, atleast until Vic dropped the bomb._

 _No, not a literal bomb._

 _Vic had asked her family to help her plan the wedding. Everything had to perfect. Everyone agreed, including me and Scorp. We were all happy._

 _Then she told me what I had to do._

 _Write._

 _Invitations._

 _I was still happy. I knew calligraphy so of course she gave me the task. I hadn't even noticed that she had made partners for everyone. No one was doing a job alone. Some were in groups too. But, I hadn't thought much about it._

 _So, cut me some slack for the way I acted when Vic made another announcement._

 _"Ree, you are going to work with Lou."_

 _"WHAT?" I heard someone shout simultaneously with me._

 _She looked at us, a hurt expression on her face._

 _"Come on guys. You two are perfect for this. You just have to work togather this once. Please. Do this for me. For the wedding. Didn't you promise to help?" She said giving us both puppy dog eyes._

 _We couldn't say no. Not to that face. After a long time, we reluctantly agreed._

 _"Fine." I said._

 _Louis just humphed._

 _"Great. Thanks. I love you two soooo... much." She said and then skipped away._

 _But, as soon as she turned away, we glared at each other._

 _The next few days saw us cursing and fighting the other. The invitations had to be done. And Vic was getting agitated._

 _So,after shouting at us to work togather for the hundreth time, she did something I mever expected her to._

 _She took both of us by a hand, dragged us to a room, pushed us inide and locked us in._

 _"I have put spells on this room. And you two are not coming out until you can work togather." And with that declaration she left us there._

 _I turned to look at Louis, my horrified expression mirrored on his._

 **A/N: A bit of flashback here. Did you guys like it? I would love to hear your views.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Ariya." I heard someone call.

I turned around to see Ian Greene walking towards me.

"Hello." I greeted politely. He had been with me in Hogwarts. A Ravenclaw in the year above. Though we never interected in school, I got to know him because of Louis. He is Louis' collegue. Or maybe I should say was. There's no way he can go back to be an unspeakable. Not after what happened. Louis also considers Ian as his friend, atleast to an extent. Wotters didn't have many friends outside their family. With there popularity, true friends were hard to come by.

Ian smiled back at me. "Is Louis okay? I heard he was home."

News about Louis' accident had been published in the Daily Prophet. Although they had no idea about the amnesia bit. That had been kept quiet. Though we have no idea how long it will be like that.

"Yeah! He's fine. Staying with his parents for a bit. You know how Fleur's with him." I said with a smile. This is what we had decided we were gonna tell people if anyone asked.

"Right. Of course. I have heard about Mrs. Weasley being the overprotective mother from him." He said. "Anyway, it's great to see you. Give him my greetings yeah?"

I nodded and watched as Ian walked away before turning and resuming my walk.

...

"So you are telling me, I along with you all are in a secret society." Louis asked.

We are in James' apartment. The meeting had started about half an hour ago. The first bit where we all tried to explain everything to Louis. We never have a meeting without everyone present. Also, the fact that he was living with James meant he had to be part of it. We needed him too. This thing wouldn't work even without one of us. It has been this way since the start. From the oldest(Teddy) to the youngest(Hugo).

"This is going to be a long evening." I heard Lorcan mutter from my right. That boy never had patience in him. I rolled my eyes while Lily who was sat on his other side, jabbed her elbow in his stomach making him groan in pain. It had always shocked me how different Lorcan was from his family members. He was almost the complete opposite of the other three of his immediate family.

"Yes Louis." Rose said.

"And this thing is illegal?" He enquired once again.

"Yes. But in times like this we have to forego all that and take matters in our own hands." Hugo said.

"Great. I am in a secret society." Louis said and plopped down on the couch.

"Two." Fred quipped from his place. In return he got a glare from Rose. If looks could kill, he would surely have been dead.

Louis looked tired. But, he did raise an eyebrow.

"Order of Pheonix. Still intact. Mainly family. We joined as soon as we came of age." Rose quipped through gritted teeth.

Louis just nodded. When you grow up with a family like this everything is possible. So, probably it wasn't that big if a deal.

"So, coming to the actual matter at hand, what do you guys propose we do?" Al asked.

Rose sighed. She seemed glad that at last someone had started why we all were there.

I took out the piece of paper I spent my whole morning on. With a tap of my wand, it enlarged so that everyone could look at it.

I had written about everything we knew, which was not much to be honest.

"We don't know much, that's the real problem here. We have no clue what to do." I said.

"So, the first thing we have to do is pretty clear." Rose mused.

"What?" Roxanne asked.

"Look we don't know what happened that day. All we know is that a message came saying Louis met with an accident at work. They never stated what exactly happened. So, we need to find information about what exactly happened. Information no one except the high profile aurors have. Also, maybe someone high up in my mum's department."

"I can see where you are going Rosie. I'll do my best." Teddy quipped up from his place.

"I'll help." Lily said. Teddy smiled at her. Although she is only training to be an auror, Lily is pretty good when it comes to uncovering information. God knows how she does it, but she does.

"I'll check up everything I can." Lucy said.

"Great." Rose replied with a clap of her hands.

"That's it?" Louis asked, shocked. He probably thought we are doing this for hours or something.

"Almost. We are trying to find information about the spell. Something tells me, it's not something we can find on a first year spell book." I said.

"So, what do you suggest?" Dom asked. For the first time this evening. She seems to be too quiet since shouting at Harry yesterday.

"Check up everything we can. Scorp, Rose can check up their parents libraries. Hermoine has Albus Dumbledore's books from Hogwarts right?" Rose nodded. So, I continued. "They may have things there. Also, Malfoy Manor's library has helped us previously. So, it might do this time too." I finished.

Everyone murmmered their consent.

"So, what do you say? Meet the day after tomorrow?" Fred asked.

As everyone agreed, I mulled over an idea. I knew a way to make Louis know what he missed. Not that I can show him our memories togather. It's not gonna make him feel the same way. It will be too forced. But, for the others , it's gonna help a lot.

"Umm... guys?" I began albeit timidly.

"Yes?" Al asked. I could see everyone watching me curiously.

"Ummm... You do know there is a way to get Louis to know what he forgot, right?" I asked.

They seemed confused.

"You can show him?" I said though it sounded a bit like a question. I could see Rose's eyes light up when she understood what I meant.

"Of course. How could we forget that?" She squealed.

"What the hell are you two on about?" James asked.

Rose and I shared a look and togather uttered a single word that made the others smile and cheer at the prospect that Louis could know about everything again.

"Pensieve."


	9. Chapter 9

Ice cream.

Something that soothes me in a way, nothing else can.

And so as I sat outside an ice cream parlour in Muggle London, it felt oddly soothing.

I mulled over the happenings of the previous night as I devoured my ice cream. Everyone was happy to show him everything. Memories that is. They had also told their parents. The whole family was happy.

I also couldn't keep the smile from my face when I remembered Louis' happy face. Something I hadn't had the previledge to see since his attack. He hated having forgotten everything. He had always craved for knowledge. Sometimes, I wondered why the hat didn't put him in ravenclaw. But, then I saw why. Because he didn't always depend on a book. And even then got almost all O's in his OWL's and NEWTS.

"Hey!"

I whirled around at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Hi!" I greeted Louis mirroring his smile.

"What are you doing here?" I blurted out. Sometimes I just cant keep my mouth shut

He didn't seemed offended though, just rolled his eyes at me, the smile still intact.

"I can't come here?" He asked taking a seat opposite me.

"There's an attacker out there somewhere waiting for you to come out to pounce on you. You do know you are giving an easy passage to him?" I replied.

"Wow!" He exclaimed. "That's a lot. But, seriously I was bored cooped up in that apartment. It was too much. So, I sneaked out. Aaannndd..." he drawled on but didn't finish. At least not until I raised one eyebrow. "I saw you sitting here staring at space. I figured you wouldn't run to Uncle Harry screaming murder and turn me in if I came to say hi. But, I guess that's a wrong assumption?"

I gave him a not impressed look. He sighed.

"It's dangerous." I told him quietly once we lasped to silence. He took a seat opposite me.

"I know but it's getting too much." He told me.

I looked at him. Really looked at him. He didn't seem good. Everything had taken a toll on him. The sparkle in his eyes was missing. His cheerful attitude had gone. He became the shell of who he was.

"Your order ma'am." A waitress materialized out of the blue. I had forgotten about ordering another scoop of the chocolatey heaven. "Hope you have a good day. Call me if you want something else. Can I get you anything sir?" She continued. But her attention had transferred to Louis.

I could see the girl had taken a liking to him, most people does. She was smiling a bit too much. But, he didn't seem to notice it. "Umm... no thanks. I'm fine."

The girl seemed dissapointed. And with one last look she went inside.

"So, where are you headed to?" I asked him. He just shrugged.

"I just came out for a walk. Figured Muggle London would be better. Do you come here often?"

"London? Yeah! I am a Muggle born. This parlour? Not really." I answered taking anpther spoon of ice cream to my mouth.

He smiled but shook his head when I offered him the new bowl.

"Go on. Have it. I haven't even finished this once." I told him. It was true. I hadn't finished my sumdae but had ordered another one. Some weird thing I have when it comes to ice cream.

"It's fine. It's yours." He said. But, I frowned at his words. And before I could stop myself, I blurted out. "That has never been a problem before."

I gaped at him when I realized what I said.

"So we were close?" He asked. One raised eyebrow in a perfect arch.

"Huh?" I squeaked.

"I asked you that day at the burrow remember? If we were close? You never answered." He said taking the bowl from the table and scooping a spoonful of the icy goodness into his mouth. Granted it had started to melt but I guess it still tasted amazing as he gave me a blissful smile.

It was only then that I came out of the trance I was in.

Soon, we finished our ice creams. And I found myself walking the streets of London with Louis once again. It was just like the countless other times except he didn't know any of that. And as much as I wanted to cry, I didn't. Instead I concentrated on how I was with him.

Silence had fallen on us to the walk to James's flat. I had convinced him to go back. He insisted I come with. So, I did.

Soon we reached the apartment that he shared with James. He invited me inside and we sat there talking and laughing for some time sipping on cold coffee that he brewed. Soon it was time for me to go but he stopped me just as I reached the door.

"You know what?" He suddenly began. I gave a small hmm... and he took that as his sign to continue. "I may not remember you, but I do feel like I know you. I can't explain it. But, I do." He gave me a smile. I won't deny that my heart fluttered at his words. "And I would love to get to know you again." He finished in a quiet voice.

I smiled. I felt happier then I have been these days. I turned around to walk away and I did but I couldn't help when my fingers touch the ring I had put around the chain.

Maybe everything will be ok again.

...

The plan to show Louis the memories was put into action as Harry got the pensieve.

I knew I had to tell everyone what was in my mind and so the first day that they decided to show Louis the memories I called them to come half an hour earlier.

They freaked out.

Not that I hadn't expected it but what I hadn't thought about happening was James shouting at me "What the hell Ree? How can you think like this? Do this to him and you?"

I didn't know what to reply. So I explained patiently. "James I want him to feel everything and I am not sure showing him memories would do that."

"So you are not going to tell him not until he feels something?"

I nodded my head.

"She is right James." Rose Said Ginny and Hermione nodded too and smiled at me.

"Yes! She is. It will be too much for him to take it all at once. She is not his girlfriend, James. Ree is his fiance. They were thinking of getting married. That's a lot to take in. It needs time. How would you feel if you wake up one day in a body you didn't rember having, all the people you knew grown up, them telling you are 23 while the only thing you remember is going to sleep while you were fifteen and top of all that everyone saying you have a fiance?" Hermoine explained.

"Ok. Fine. But doesn't he deserve the truth?" James asked defiently.

"He does. And Ree? You have got to tell him eventually." Hermoine said again.

I nodded. I knew I would have to tell him eventually.

Everyone was silent, when Harry broke it."We're proud of you you know that right Ree?" Harry asked.

"Of course." I replied with a grin.

"You are doing the right thing." He said again.

"Yes dear. What you are doing takes a lot of courage." Nana Molly said.

"You are a true Gryffindor. No doubt about that." George quipped up from his place, a huge grin covering his face.

I smiled at the family, I felt was like my own. They would always be behind me, no matter what and seeing them being proud of me made my heart ache in a good way.

"'e still lovez you." I turned to the voice. "I can see it. 'e just doesn't understand it." Fleur said with a small smile. "I have seen 'im look at you when 'e thinks no one is watching." She added in a small voice.

I smiled yet once again.

So his family accepted my decision. So it was decided that they would not show any memory of us togather. I was happy at that.

I knew I couldn't get the old Louis back. So I was going to do what is right and I'm going to do it the right way.

And maybe it's for the best.

 **A/N- I had real trouble with Fleur's accent. I tried my best. Sorry, if it's wrong.**


	10. Chapter 10

"So what do we have then?" Dom asked as soon as everyone gathered in James's apartment as promised.

Teddy took one look at Lily and began. "Lily and I got as much information as we could. Maybe all of it." He paused letting us sink in the news.

"Apparently someone called Eric Thompson found Lou near his department. He did hear footsteps of someone running away but that didn't hold his attention. His full focus was on Louis. He called the aurors and signified st. mungos as soon as he could. By the time the aurors came and searched there wasn't much left. Whoever it was didn't make much mistakes."

"So we're dealing with someone who is very very intelligent." scorpius stated the obvious.

"I checked everything that I could and there was nothing. The attacker hadn't left behind anything. Not a simple clue." Lily said.

"Great. We have nothing to go on." Fred said with a groan.

"But there has to be something. There always is. No one is that perfect. Even we leave behind clues. Mostly unseen but we do" Rose said.

"So what you're saying is that we have to go beyond what human eye can see?" Hugo asked his sister.

"Maybe that's the only way."

"Or we can connect the spell to the person." I said.

"What do you mean Ree?" Scorpius asked looking confused.

"Did you guys find anything about the spell?"

"No." Rose said while Scorpius just shook his head.

"Okay. So, the person we are dealing with is intelligent, doesn't leave behind clues. He knows more then us. No doubt about that. And classified information abput these kind of things can only be found in one other place." I told them.

"Where?" Dom asked.

"The Department of Mysteries." Rose answered for me. I nodded.

...

"I still can't understand why you are doing this Ree?" James asked aggressively.

He hadn't been happy with me since I made my decision. I shook my head.

"You know why I did this James. Sympathy is not something that I want and you know it. Very well."

James and I were not ones to fight over things. I can't even remember the last time we fought. They are rare. But, we have been fighting nonstop since the day the family started showing Louis their memories. One by one. It started with his mother went with his father two sisters to the others. Three days have passed since but James is still grumbling over everything.

"I just want you and him to be happy. You know that I care about both of you. You are my best friends."

"Of course I do James. And I want him to remember too but you and I both know that it's not possible. But, his memories are gone forever. And as much as we want, watching a Pensieve is not like being there. You can't feel everything."

"Fine." he said.

We sat there after that. Silence filling up the room.

Suddenly, there was a Pop and we heard the sound of footsteps coming inside. It was Louis and Victoire.

"Hey guys!" Victoire greeted us. Louis just nodded. He seemed exhausted as he plopped down on a couch and rubbed his eyes.

"Your turn?" James asked the beautiful woman standing elegantly, her eyes following her brother's movements.

"Yeah." She replied shortly.

James and I shared a look. Even though Louis was happy to get to know his life, it was too much to process all at once. He was struggling to cope with the fact that he watching his life like a television series. A few memories had been hard. The one time he fought with his mother. The time he hurt Dom by attacking her then boyfriend.

"So, you are gonna stay for dinner Vic?" James asked his cousin once again breaking the silence that had once again taken up the room.

"No. I'll get going. It was exhausting. And Teddy would be waiting." She replied.

Once we exchanged goodbyes and Vic was gone, Louis sat up.

"What's for dinner?" He asked.

James shrugged. He then looked at me. I shook my head. (There was no way, I was gonna cook. It wasn't like I hated cooking or was a bad cook, it was just that I only rarely did it.) James proceeded to give me his puppy dog eyes. I groaned.

"No." I said closing my eyes.

"Come on Ree please." He pleaded.

"No." I replied defiantly.

"But, we are hungry and you cook beautifully. Also, Louis should get a chance to taste your heavenly food. "

"Flattery's not gonna get you anywhere Potter."

I heard Louis laugh, probably at our antics.

"Not fair." I heard James say. And then before I could do or say anything he jumped on me and started tickling me.

"J...Jam...Jay... please... stop." I shrieked.

"Say you will." He laughed.

"I'll..." I managed. Tickling was my weakness. I would always give up when tickled.

Once James let go and I caught my breath, I saw Louis giving me a smirk.

"What?" I asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"You're ticklish." He said and proceeded to grin at me.

I scrowled at both of them.

James being James decided it was a good time to tell Louis about how tickling me could cause me to lose an argument. I hated it. But, they continued to laugh at me.

"Let's go to Rose and Scorp's." I said suddenly as I stood up, having too much of their laughter.

"Why?" Louis asked confused.

But, James didn't. "Dinner."

And without even letting Louis say anything, he grabbed him and apparated away with me following.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, what do you say?" Scorpius asked the man sitting opposite us.

"I'll see what I can do." Ian Greene replied.

Scorpius and I were sitting in a Muggle cafe with Ian Greene in front of us. We had decided that we needed an unspeakable insider who could give us the information. But, we didn't know anyone except Louis' former collegue. So, there we were talking to Greene into helping us four days after the meeting. It had been hard to actually get Ian to meet up before.

Scorpius didn't look impressed. He wanted Ian to be frank. Also, he wasn't much fond of the man.

"Look Greene, we want to know whether you are capable of the job or not. You have to be sure."

Ian stared at Scorpius who stared back, jaws set. The former then turned to me. But, when he saw that I too was looking at him just like Scorp, he relented.

"Fine. I"ll do it." He sighed. "But, I might get into trouble for this. No unspeakable is allowed to say anything regarding their work."

Scorp rolled his eyes, I was about to too.

"Do you think we don't know that? We fucking know that. And now since you agreed you better do the freaking job. Quickly. We will see to the rest." Scorp spit out through gritted teeth.

Ian just curtly nodded and started to walk out.

"Ian." I shouted after him running to catch up to him.

"You'll help won't you?" I asked pleadingly. He was the only clue we have right at the moment. Seeing as everything was working against us.

He looked at me. Then, gave me a small smile.

"Of course Ariya. He's my friend too. Don't worry. I'll do everything I can." He said.

"Thank you so much Ian." I replied gratefully.

...

Another practise. I groaned as I reached my apartment. I was tired and the reporters today were ruthless. I hate those freaking reporters. The downside of being a Quidditch player and being friends with the most famous families of Wizarding Britain.

After a quick shower, I dressed up quickly. Ian had sent a letter asking to meet up. And I was eager to find out if he had any information.

Soon, I apparated to an alley near the cafe Ian had asked to meet. Walking inside I spotted Ian sitting with Scorpius, Louis, James and a beautiful women.

"Hey!" I greeted sitting down beside James. I raised an eyebrow at him in question as to what he and Louis were doing there. I hadn't expected them to be here. The group had given cracking Ian as Scorp and I's job.

I got a chorus of hey's and hi's back.

"This is my sister Stephenie. Steph this is Ariya." Ian introduced me to the women sitting beside him once the greeting's finished. She was gorgeous with dirty blond hair and beautiful blue eyes with a stunning smile playing on her lips. She smiled at me which I returned.

"I remember you. You were in the year above me at Hogwarts. Ravenclaw." She said to me.

I couldn't reply. I didn't remember her. It was embarrasing.

But, James seeing that cleared his throat, taking away the attention of the occupants of the table from me.

"Since, the introduction is already done, can we come to the point of why we are here?"

"Of course." Ian said. "So, as asked I tried to find if there was anything of the sorts you said but unfortunately found nothing. I'll search again, don't worry. Meanwhile, my sister here, will search in Depatment of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes where she works."

"So, you blabbed everything to her without even asking us. Did you Greene?" Scorpius spat at the man sitting opposite him. To be honest, I agreed with Scorp. I could see James agreed with Scorp as his hands balled into fists under the table. Ian had no right to blab anything to anyone even if the person he told was his sister.

To his credit, Ian looked ashamed.

"I didn't think." He replied.

"Of course you didn't." James said and rolled his eyes.

"Look guys. My brother just want to help. He told me in order to help you guys. There's nothing wrong with that. Don't be harsh on him." Stephenie spoke up. I looked at her. Something about her rubbed me the wrong way. Maybe it was because she was picture perfect. Or maybe because she was looking and smiling at Louis a bit too much.

"You shouldn't have Ian. I am sorry but atleast you should have asked one of us. We don't do things like this. Better not mention it to anyone else. Ever. Anyway Thanks for trying to help. We appreciate it." I said with a tight smile.

What I said was true. None of us likes if one of our informants blabs something behind our back. What we do here is no way legal and we need to make sure it remains hidden. Dom and Rose will go mad if they know about this.

"If you can't help just say it, Greene." Scorp growled out. "We are not playing fucking games."

With that he stood and walked away. I sighed, smiled at Ian and Stephenie and followed him. I heard James murmurring something to them and then switfly follow me out.

...

Teddy and Victoire lived in a beautiful house in Muggle neighbourhood. I have always loved visiting them. But, today it was different. Teddy had sent a note asking to be there as soon as possible.

Different scenerios were running in my mind.

"Oh! Good. She's here Ted." I heard a voice, I recognise as Victoire's as soon as I entered the house.

"Great. Now that we all are here, I have to tell that I found something." Teddy said. I looked around the room and spotted everyone there.

"You found something?" Dom asked.

"Yes!"

"What?" James asked.

"It took some time, since Bernard, the head of the Department of Mysteries doesn't like to give away the secrets but the aurors finally have a clue concerning the spell used on Louis." Teddy explained. I could almost hear everyone holding their breath. "Well, no not exactly a spell. It was a really powerful form of legilimency."

"What?" I heard Rose say. "But that's not possible."

"Well it seems like it is possible Rosie. We only know merely the first form of legilimency. Even the most powerful wizards may not know about it's power. It's bad. Hence, why it's kept there."

"But, who could have known?" Rose spoke again.

Teddy shook his head. "No clue. Not even all the employees there know about it's existence. We are searching for everyone who knows about it. Also, Bernard's silence seems suspicious. Harry is trying to get his hands on this book."

"So, that's why Greene couldn't tell us anything." James said from his place.

I looked around the room. Everyone was silent, in their own thoughts.

"So, what do we do?" Hugo asked.

"Search for who knows about this book. Dig up their histories. No one works without a motive." Rose said.

We all looked at each other seeming to agree.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ree?" I heard a familiar voice calling.

Walking out of the kitchen, I saw Rose lying on the couch. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" She asked looking at me.

"Nothing." I said as I jumped at her and put my arms and head on her stomach.

She shreiked, I laughed. It wasn't new for us. We did this usually with, sometimes with the parts changing.

"Umm... are we interupting?" I heard someone say after clearing their throat.

I looked up from Rose's stomach to find a smirking James and an awkward Louis standing near my door.

"Uh... what?" I asked clearly not understanding Louis' awkwardness.

He gave a cough and pointed at us.

It took me a moment to understand what he was on about. Rose meanwhile had started laughing.

"Oh! God. Louis. We always do this. This is our thing. I have Scorp, remember. And I am not cheating on him." Rose spoke up as I climbed off her while making showing quotation around 'thing' with her fingers.

I shook my head, trying to hide my smile.

"So... what's up?" I asked both the boys as they sat down on the opposite couch after I beckoned at thrm to do so.

"Just wanted to know if you found anything." James spoke up.

"I actually looked up for Bernard. Gathered as much information as I could from everyone, but nothing seems suspicious. Nothing connected to our family that would lead to revenge or anything." Rose said seriously.

"I got someone named Toby Allen. Teddy gave me a copy of his files. Nothing." I said.

"Scorp's trying to find something from his contacts. Nothing till now." Rose said again.

"So, we got to wait till the others finish their files." I said.

The other three nodded.

After a bit of silence I cleared my throat and asked. "You guys want anything?"

"I won't mind a tea Ree." James said.

I nodded and looked at the other two in question.

"Same." They replied.

I stood up to go to the kitchen. I had only just started making tea when I heard Louis say. "You know, I just realized that this is the first time, I have been to your home."

I turned to face him, not knowing what to say. He was observing the kitchen. Only if he knew that it was his home too.

"Yeah!" I said at last and turned away to put the now boiling water in four cups.

"You want some help?" I heard from behind me.

"Nah. I can manage." I spoke up lifting the tray containing our drinks. "On second thoughts, actually I do. Grab the biscuits will you? It's on that shelf there." I nodded towards the shelf.

Louis did as asked and as we walked out of the kitchen to the living room, I saw the other two were missing.

"Where are the others?" I asked as I put down the tray.

"Rose went to the bathroom, James is on a call."

We sat down ready to begin our tea.

"Great. Tea's ready." I heard Rose say as she entered the room.

It was a good evening for me after a long time. Louis was in the house despite not remembering it. I kept that part hidden away in some lone corner of my brain. But, it was a good evening. With some of my favourite people there with me.

And, therefore nothing could have prepared me or anyone else of the shock we received the next evening.

...

It's been about half of an hour but it seems more. Sitting here with the Wotters once again, waiting for news. I hated it.

The only difference between this time and last was that, this time we were all sitting at the burrow.

Suddenly, the door opened revealing Molly and a battered Louis and Scorpius. I stood from my chair and looked at the person who had just come out. He didn't look that bad. I had imagined worse. He seemed almost fine. Scorp looked fine though.

"You okay?" It was Rose who first asked it.

"Yeah! Fine. Thanks to Scorpius here." He replied.

-2 hours earlier-

James and I apparated away to his apartment. It was after practise. We had been to mine where I showered and changed but then made our way over to his.

"Rosie, Lils what's up?" James asked as soon as he saw his cousin and sister occupying the couch.

They didn't look good. Angry and moody were the two words I would use actually.

"I can't believe it." Lily spat out.

"Err... what can't you believe Lily?" I asked softly.

She glared at me. I flinched.

"Ree..." Rose began. "Louis is going out with a girl called Stephenie."

I stared at her. My chest burned. It hurt. I couldn't even manage to think anything. Rose's words running in my head. Louis was going out with someone else.

Fuck. It hurts.

"Oh." I managed at last.

Rose looked at me sadly. "I am sorry Ree." She started once again. I shook my head at her. "Lily and I came here to spend time with him after work. Scorp tagged along. When we told him about having dinner togather, he gave us the news. Scorp stormed out."

I smiled at her sadly.

"Oh! Hey! When did you two come?" Louis began as soon as he saw us.

James shrugged but I couldn't make myself to look at him. It hurt. Too much. He was kind of replacing me without knowing. And that hurt even more.

"So, who are you going with Lou?" James asked with a smirk.

Louis rolled his eyes. "I am sure you already know it's Stephenie."

"Ian's sister. You are going out with Ian's sister." I jumped up, realization suddenly dawning on me.

"Fuck." James cursed. "Damn. Dude."

"Is it... wrong?" Louis asked. Clearly he hadn't thought about us reacting this way.

I had started pacing the room. "This is bad. Did you tell her? About your amnesia?"

He nodded. I glared at him. Hell, I wanted to strangle him. Out of all the people in the whole wide world, he had to tell Stephenie.

"Louis, Ian doesn't freaking know you have amnesia. His sister knowing blew that up. Damn. It's messed up." Lily almost screamed. The other two had come to conclusion once hearing me.

"Oh." Was the only thing to come out of his mouth.

"It's okay. You go. We'll think of something." I mumbled.

The other three looked at me with varying stages of protest. It wasn't any use. He already blew up the cover. And though it hurt but he seemed happy.

About an hour later we were still sitting on James' couch. All of us except Louis. He had gone. I admit I teared up. It freaking hurt to see him go to someone else.

Rose had just made coffee. We were about to drink that when the front door opened with a bang revealing a wild looking Albus.

"Guys. He's attacked. Louis. Scorp and I were tailing them and someone came and... We need to go."


	13. Chapter 13

Louis was attacked. Yet, again.

Yeah! That's what happens when you let a victim go out without the culprit caught. But, we couldn't keep him indoors always. I knew he felt suffocated. It was a good thing that Scorp decided to tail him with Al. At least he used his brains something I can't say for the rest of us.

According to him, it happened when they least expected it. Louis and Stephenie were walking in Muggle London(I wanted to strangle both of London was kind of 'our' thing) when all of a sudden a hooded man jumped out of the alley to their right. The man stunned Stephenie and shot a spell at Louis. Of course Louis shot back but he still hadn't got the hang of all the complex spells. The man would have won but, by then Scorp and Al had jumped to help. Though what they hadn't expected was another two hooded man who were really good in magic. The first man had been stunned easily and he lay there with a wound as blood was pouring out of his nose. The other two seemed really dangerous. They all seemed to be targeting Louis. And after Louis got hurt and Scorp and Al finally managed to hurt another one, they disapparated with the stunned man.

After enervating Stephenie and making her go home, Scorp collected some of the blood left behind. He took Louis to the Burrow while Al ran around to tell the family. (He sent patronuses after he remembered he could.)

"So what are we doing?" Lucy asked perched on top of her coffee table. We were at her house. Discussing things.

"We are checking the blood sample of course. Bloody bastard, whoever it was started the whole fucking thing." Scorp said from his place. Anger evident in his voice. Rose rubbed his arms in an attempt to calm him down.

"We will get the test results soon. Not before long we will be able to know the person's identity." Teddy spoke up.

"Guys." Al started. We all looked at him, he fidgeted but then started telling us his point. "There's something that's been gawning me. The first man that attacked, the one's sample we got, he didn't seem like he was doing it on his own accord. Something is definitely fishy." Everyone looked at him probably thinking the same thing. The man if Al is right was either confunded or imperiused.

...

"So, how are you coping?" Al asked me as we both sat drinking butterbeer in my couch. We were watching a movie. One of my favourites; The Maze Runner. But, Al's question caught me off guard letting my attention drift away.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my eyes not leaving the screen but my mind elsewhere.

"You know what I mean, Ree." Al sighed. "You have done everything to ensure he's alright. You have chosen not to give him a shock by telling the truth. But, how are YOU coping? Because we all know you are not fine."

"I don't know Al. I..." I trailed off. Not knowing how to phrase my feelings into sentences.

"It's hard." I began again after some time. My fingers unconciously playing with my ring. "And it hurts. A lot. Sometimes all I wish is to tell him the truth. But, I know it not right. It won't be the same. I have lost that Louis the day of the accident. This one doesn't even know me. But, then again they are still the same. It freaking hurts Al. And seeing him yesterday with someone else just... I...just want him to hold me, like he used to. I want him to tell me he'll make everything okay just like all the other times. But, I know it's not possible. I have lost him. And even though I know that those memories won't come back, I can't help but wish they would. That he would remember everything again. That he would become the old Louis again. Because I've noticed him being uncomfortable when we talk about something he doesn't remember. I seen him flinch at times. I don't want him to regret his time with me."

And after saying all that something in me broke. I have kept myself strong for too long. I couldn't do it anymore. The pain became too much to bear.

The tears started coming and soon I couldn't even see. My sobs filled the room. Al hugged me rubbing my back in a soothing manner while I cried onto his shirt.

...

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, I found myself tucked in my bed. I remembered my conversation with Al.

My hand went back to the ring. I had made my descision. And I had to tell someone about it sooner. I couldn't keep doing this. This is all too much. The pain's too much.

 **A/N: Short chapter. But, I hope you guys like it. Though something great is coming up in the next chapter. And I'm really excited for it.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Mark Johanson. Doesn't really ring a bell." James said to the room at large.

"Of course it doesn't James. But, he was the co-head of the Department of Mysteries. Lead a simple life. Didn't talk much. But he has a clean record. Not even a toe out of the line in official files. I checked them all with Lily, nothing there to connect him to Louis or anyone else in the family. He retired five years before Louis even joined or set foot in the office." Teddy said.

We were meeting in his and Vic's house once again. The blood sample results have come out. The first man that started the attack was someone named Mark Johanson.

"Yes. But, if Al is right then he doesn't need to have anything to do with Louis or the family." Rose said.

"We will have those results soon Rosie. In the meantime he's under arrest." Lily spoke up Teddy agreeing with her.

"He may still be connected." I protested. Many people in the room raised their brows at me.

"Yes, I know he might not be acting on his own accord but there's still a chance of him being connected in one way or the other. We need to dig up his life." I said.

"I agree." Scorp said. He gave me a smirk. "I will gladly find anything that might suggest he's not as white as he seems."

"I'll help." Lorcan said. Now, Lorcan may seem really sweet and kind and he is; trust me he is. But he can also turn into the person who can get information out of anyone. His charm can't be seconded. While Scorpius uses his contacts to dig up information, Lorcan does it simply by talent or charm or whatever power he has. And he's really good at it.

We all agreed it would be the best if we leave it to those two. Meanwhile it was decided that Teddy and Lily would search up the Ministry with the help of Lucy, Al and Hugo.

...

I spent the day with Rose and Lily in London. I love London. Ever since the first day I sat foot on the city, I fell in love with it. Stolling down the lanes, into the playgrounds, the shops, getting coffee, I loved every single bit of it. I love how it's always alive. The rush is always there. People move about doing whatever they need to. And it's amazing.

We didn't do lots. Just roamed about in the city stopping by small café's or diners for food and drinks. And we talked, a lot. About everything and nothing.

But, as evening drew near and the girls and I were about to head home, I got a call from James asking me to swing by his place. I agreed seeing that I had nothing better to do.

"Hey!" I greeted my best friend as I apparated to his flat. He was sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Hello there. You got here fast. I wasn't expecting my dearest cousin and sister to be done yet."

"Well... we were about to head home when you called. The only thing that took time was finding a dark alley."

James laughed.

"So? What's up?" I asked him.

He sighed then asked me if I wanted dinner. When I told him no, he turned to look at me.

"Lou's gone to live with his parents for a while as promised to aunt Fleur." He told me. But, the look of his face was telling me that he had something to tell me. And he couldn't figure out how.

"Oh? So, you are all alone after a long time then. Is that the reason you called me Jay? Because you were craving company?" I joked.

James rolled his eyes at me, not finding my words funny.

"So... Al told me about last night Ree." James said with a worried look. His whole stature changed and he became the concerned best friend.

So, that's what he wanted to talk about. I should have known. Al being the concerned person he was, was sure to tell someone. And I have no doubt the first ones he thought about telling were Rose, James and Scorp.

I didn't know how to reply. So, I kept quiet. And James didn't push me. He knew I would tell him everything in my own time.

So, we just sat there for a long time. I wasn't sure how long but the movie had ended.

"I miss him." I said to my best friend. My voice not above a whisper. But, in the silence instilled upon the flat, James heard every word I uttered loud and clear. He looked up at me from the place he had been staring at.

"Of course you do Ree. I would have been worried if you didn't." I cracked a smile. He always knew how to do that. James Sirius Potter can crack a joke in the most serious time and it would still make sense.

"Thanks." I said, taking and squeezing his hand. He smiled back.

But, then I did something he didn't expect.

I took off my necklace and with it the ring which always sits under my top. James looked at me confusion gracing his features. I then slowly slid off the ring from the chain putting it in my lap then going back to clasp the chain around my neck again.

"Ree?"

It was after James' question that I uttered the words that made him gasp.

"I don't want to keep this anymore."

"You... ? What...?" He jumped up slupptering.

"I can't James. Not anymore. It hurts too much. I am giving it back to Fleur." I said also getting up. We were facing each other with my best friend gaping at me.

James had no words seemingly since he opened and closed his mouth numerous times but not a single word came out.

"But..." He had just started when I cut him off. And in my haste we didn't hear the front door open and close or the shuffling footsteps of someone coming.

"No. I thought... but then... no... I can't."

"Of course you can. Just tell him. I know it's hard. But he's Louis, he's gonna understand." James almost shouted.

I gave out a shrill laugh. "Oh! Yeah! That would be a great conversation. Hey! Louis, I know you forgot everything and doesn't even remember me but I just want you to know that I'm your fiancé."

"What?"

I looked at my best friend in horror because it wasn't him that had spoken. I saw my expression mirrored in his face. Because, we both know who had uttered that word. It was a familiar voice. It was the voice I loved the most.

James and I turned slowly around to face the person that had spoken. And as if my worst nightmare coming true, I saw Louis standing there, face blank and fist's curled.

 **A/N: Ding, ding, ding. The truth comes out. How do you think Louis is gonna react?**


	15. Chapter 15

I stood there. Completely frozen.

All I could do was stare. At Louis. His blue eyes were boring into mine. They were captivating. Always has been. They can suck me into their depths. Always making me forget about the world around us.

I was used to seeing different emotions in them. But right now I could see betrayal and anger shining in them. Still I couldn't look away. I was lost in them.

Time passed but not one of us opened our mouths. It was complete silence. James was taking turns in looking at us but our eyes didn't waver from each other.

After a long time James cleared his throat. "I...uh...I'll leave you guys to talk it through. Yeah?"

My eyes snapped to my best friend. I could feel Louis' eyes still on me, his cousin's words not making a difference but I kept my eyes trained on James. He gave me a look that said 'tell him' but then his eyes softened and he gave me a small smile. I understood.

He then turned and walked out of the room, my eyes following him until he could no longer be seen.

Slowly I turned back to Louis. He then opened his mouth to utter a word. One word and I spilled eyerything. Whatever I was thinking, my fears, everything. Because this was Louis and he feels betrayed. Because this was Louis and keeping it all from him had been a pain. Because this was Louis and all I wanted was for him to know me, to put his arms around me like he used to. Because this was Louis and... I wanted him to be mine again.

"Why?"

"Because I was scared." My words came out in whispers, my eyes trained to the floor and I couldn't look at him but I knew he heard. I was afraid my voice would break.

"Of what?"

"Rejection." This time I looked up at him. He seemed startled. Clearly, he hadn't expected me to say that.

I sighed. Then sat down covering my face with my hands. I felt someone sit down next to me. Louis slowly took my hands away and made me look at him. That one look told me that I would have to tell him everything. He deserved it. He deserved to know.

"I was scared that you... you... would freak out. I was not sure how you would react. I mean having a fiancé you don't know about? Who wouldn't freak out?" I laughed, a hollow one. It had no humour in it. Only pain. "But, then again you are you. You are Louis. So... you... you would have stayed with me just because you wouldn't want to break my heart. And... I... I don't want sympathy. I was afraid that you... you..." I trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

"That I wouldn't love you back. Because I have no memory of you." Louis finished for me silently. But I heard every word.

I stayed silent.

He knew he was right.

"I am sorry." I whispered again.

Louis didn't say anything. We just sat in silence for a while.

I don't know why, I was dreading to tell him everything. But, now that I did relief washed over me. It was strange and beyond my understanding. But it doesn't matter because he knows the truth. And although my fear of rejection would still be there but I was glad he knew.

Slowly, I opened my hand which had been clutching the ring. I extended my hand toward him. Louis looked at it. The small diamond glinting in the light. It was beautiful, the ring. Slowly, he took it and examined.

"It's beautiful." The words came out in whispers but I heard them loud and clear.

"Yeah! It is." I said, a small smile tugging in my lips.

He broke his stare from the ring to look at me, his blue eyes shining.

"Will you show me?" I didn't have to ask him what he wanted me to show. I knew already. So, I nodded my head giving him my answer.

...

"You ready?" I asked. I couldn't believe this was happening. Apparantly, yesterday Louis had only came back to rertrive a book but he got more then he could even think about. Now, we are both ready to take a plunge into our past lives. Literally.

Time has come for me to show Louis our memories togather. I hadn't let myself think about his reaction.

Louis nodded at me and with a deep breath put his head in the Pensieve. I followed him.

The room we were standing in disappeared. I felt like I was falling down down down... until I reached King's cross. I saw Louis standing beside me looking at a younger version of myself.

"You'll be alright, won't you dear?" I saw my mother ask my younger self who nodded.

"You know we are sorry you had go through this new school thing." My father spoke up.

"I do dad. Don't worry I'll be fine."

I sneaked a peek at Louis. He was smiling slightly looking at the scene unfolding before his eyes.

After a quick goodbye, my fourth year self took the trolly and ran at the barrier between platform 9 and 10 as I had been told with us following after. I found myself remembering the fear I felt that day. It was weird seeing everything before my eyes.

We stepped on the train after my fourteen year old self who had struggled a lot to do so. We followed her through the train searching for a compartment but unable to find it. We saw Rose run her down and then towing her off to her compatment. I was smiling. The day had turned out to be great for me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Louis doing the same.

We continued watching as everyone introduced themselves and James and I becoming fast friends. Louis raised his eyebrow at this. He watched as his fifteen year self scrowled and grumbled.

"What's the matter Lou? You aren't acting like yourself." James said.

"Nothing." The younger Louis spat while the fourteen year old me watched the interaction between the two cousin's confusion gracing her features.

We watched as our younger selves fought for the first time. And then me having enough of his accusations and punching him.

Beside me Louis gave out a low whistle.

"Wow... damn... that must hurt." As he watched his younger self clutching his nose in pain. The one beside me too was rubbing his nose.

"Yeah..." I said. "It did. And you didn't let me forget it for months. You still used to bring it up to guilt trip me." I smiled remembering the times he used to try make me do things as an act of redeeming myself, though it never worked.

He laughed shaking his head. Then with eyes sparkling he gave me a smile before saying. "Sorry." I smiled back shaking my head at his antics. I was glad. He genuinly seemed happy.

The scene changed and we went through various of our arguments. Louis was smiling and laughing a lot at our younger selves. I had been looking at him from the corner of my eyes and he seems to have fun.

A small smile managed to creep up my lips as I saw him smile wider at the candy floss incident or the starting of our prank war.

"Oh... merlin... this is great." He told me as he watched my hair turn to cotton candy.

I rolled my eyes. "But, you don't seem to like it much." He observed.

"You turned my hair to freaking cotton candy. And that too pink. You can't blame me." I said as I crossed my arms and looked ahead. Beside me he just continued laughing.

Maybe showing him everything won't be that bad. Maybe I would get my Louis back.

 **A/N: Hey Guys. I was thinking that maybe I could write a prequel sort of thing for this story. One that shows Ree and Louis' journey since writing their story while watching memories will be a bit too long. So, tell me your thoughts on it. Would like another one or not.**


	16. Chapter 16

It took two days for Louis and I to finish fourth and fifth year. We were taking it slow. Even though he seemed to enjoy it, Louis needed the time. To grasp everything. But these two days had given us lots of oppurtunities to talk. He would listen to me talk and then ask questions. It was great. Almost like old times.

I was actually happy after a long time. Spending time with Louis was the one thing I looked forward to these days.

His family was thrilled. Though almost all of them tried to justify my actions and descision to not tell him to Louis. Apparently James sent patronus' to everyone. Most of the family would have showed up if James hadn't asked them not to.

I took one look at the picture of Louis, James, Rose, Scorp and me in front of the black lake during my sixth year. We seemed so happy without a care of the world. Those were the great days. I shook my head getting rid of my thoughts and apparated away.

I was the first to reach Rose and Scorp's flat where we decided to hold today's meeting.

"Rosie." I shouted at my best friend as soon as I reached their front door.

"Hey there Ree." Rose greeted me with a hug.

"Scorp's not home yet." She told me. "Come on. Let's get something to eat." Typical Rose really. She took after her nana in this aspect. The girl loves to feed people. And we love to eat her food. It can honestly be seen by the amount of times all of us come unannounced to get food. And she doesn't mind.

I nodded and walked after her to the kitchen. We talked about anything and everything like always as we waited for everyone to arrive.

It took almost half of an hour before each and every member was there.

"The results came." Lily spoke up as soon as Rose declared the meeting to begin.

The whole room looked at her. But she was looking at Teddy who nodded at her. So, with a sigh she began. "Al's right. He was imperiused."

We all nodded. We had expected it to.

"Scorpius and I found out things too." Lorcan said. Then with one look at Scorp who nodded at him, he began. "Mark Johanson, a previous Ravenclaw as we already know leads a normal life. Well, atleast now that is." He cleared his throat before speaking again.

"He got married to Iris Allen, a hufflepuff soon out of Hogwarts. He joined the Department of Mysteries whereas she opened up a bakery in Muggle Hempstead. They had two twin daughters namely Carmime and Clementine. Everything was going well for the family until tragedy struck. Iris Johanson died in a car crash. Mark fell apart. His daughters couldn't keep up with everything and hence left the country. One is now in Germany working for their ministry while the other is in Ireland with her own family."

We were all still when Lorcan finished. He and Scorp had gotten the whole life story of Mark Johanson.

"Mark put himself into work completely after his wife's death." Scorp began this time. "He even stopped acknowledgeing his daughters who he claimed looked too much like his wife. With all the time he put into his work it wasn't long before he became the co-head. Actually, it only took two years. But, then he met Marie Waters, a worker of the Department of accidents and catastrophes. They got married the year after and Mark left the office soon after that."

There was complete silence as Scorp finished. Everyone was still thinking abput what they have heard. Going through every single detail. Trying to find something.

"Ok... great. So, there's nothing we find." Dom said with a sigh.

"Dom... we still have to search a lot of things. Who's to say his wife or daughters have no connection." Lily said.

"True." Teddy answered.

We all agreed to meet up once again after Scorp and Lorcan find more information.

I felt someone's eyes on me. So, I turned around the room searching for the person until my eyes met a familiar pair of blue eyes. He was smiling at me, an eyebrow raised in question. I nodded giving him my answer as the others started leaving. I stood up to follow feeling Louis come up behind me.

"Ready?" He asked once we were outside.

I nodded and took his hand. With a deep breath I turned on my spot apparating away both of us. The last thing I saw before apparating was the cheshire cat like grins on Scorp, Rose and James' faces.

...

"She didn't..." Louis let out as he saw the horrified expressions on our younger self's faces.

"It's Vic." Was my only answer. He nodded seeing sense in my answer and continued watching. I was nervous. I knew what was coming up.

The change in our relationship.

We watched as the younger me stalked to the bed and sat down with a sigh making herself comfortable and the younger Louis watching her every move.

 _"Are you serious?" Louis asked._

 _"What?"_

 _"You are just sitting there? That's all you gonna do?" He spat angrily._

 _"Of course not." I scoffed. "But" I said holding up one finger. "We are only getting out if we get along. Which is almost next to impossible. Meaning we need a plan. A plan which can take a lot of time to make. So, I don't think there's anything wrong with being comfortable, Weasley."_

 _Louis scoffed._

 _"So... do we get along?" Louis asked._

 _I smirked at him. "You'll have to watch to find that out."_

 _"Okay... fine..." Louis said and sat down with a huff. "We'll get along." He said non chalantly._

 _I raised an eyebrow._

 _"We pretend. We'll act our best. Do this getting along shit till the wedding. Do the freaking dance or whatever. Then after we go our separate ways." He said with a shrug._

We watched our younger selves plan and plot.

Suddenly Louis burst out laughing. I looked at him questioningly.

"I seriously thought they would do something like this. And they did. Or maybe I should say, we did."

I shook my head, a smile gracing my lips. My heart leaped at the sight of Louis laughing. No matter how much time goes by, he can always make my heart leap.

 **A/N: Hey guys! So, I've decided that I'll write a prequel for this story. I have already decided on the name. I am gonna call it 'Catastrophe'. And I am publishing the first chapter shortly.**


	17. Chapter 17

I can safely say that I am really happy for the first time since Lou's accident. We have almost finished our memories togather and he never once seemed unhappy about what happened. I admit I was afraid of what his reaction was gonna be like. It isn't exactly a happy story of how we got togather. There were fights, bickerings and tears alongwith all the happy things. But now I feel like a weight being lifted from my shoulders as he didn't react badly.

He seemed to enjoy it. Our bickerings bought great joy to him. He would usually laugh at our younger selves. Our pranks were his favourite things to watch. He greatly enjoys them.

We have also spent a great deal of time togather. It's not unusual for us to hang out togather these days.

"Hey!" I heard a voice coming. One that I knew too well.

"Hey back." I turned to face Louis with a smile. "Coffee?" I asked him seeing as it was what I was making at the moment.

He nodded with a smile.

Within a few minutes we were both sitting in front of the television skipping through channels with coffee mugs in our hands. He had started coming over a lot. To be honest I had been doing the same. Though it was mostly him that came over. We even went through the photo albums we had one time. It ended in laughter and happy tears.

Fleur had visited me a few times too. Mostly to say that everything is going to be alright again and how Louis had been really happy these days. She even cried a few times. It broke my heart to see her that way. She had always been the breathtakingly beautiful, composed, elegant and kind lady for me. She had been like a mother figure to me like all the other Weasley women.

The whole family was happy once again. The only thing that's still bothering us was that the culprit was still roaming free. But there's a meeting tomorrow. So, hopefully everything will be almost the same again.

And even though my relationship with Louis is not the same. Hopefully with time it will be.

"Ree?"

"Hmm..."

"Ummm... do you think...I mean... do you" Louis began stuttering. I looked at him with a confused expression gracing my face.

He took a deep shuddering breath. It didn't take me much to figure out that he was nervous. Well, it was really easy actually.

"Ummm... I wanted to ask you... would you like to go out and have something with me?" He asked twiddling his thumbs.

He looked so cute that I couldn't stop the stupid grin from taking over my face.

Louis raised one of his eyebrows at me. I nodded stupidly and he let out a breath.

"Good." He said as a smirk took over his features. I rolled my eyes at him. "Let's go."

"Now?"

"Of course." He said getting up. I looked down at myself in doubt. I was wearing an old pair of ripped jeans with a large white tee.

"You look fine. Come on." Louis said with a smile as he noticed me looking at down at myself.

"Fine." I said as I took his hand and he pulled me up from the couch.

We walked out from the flat but not without me geting a jacket and my favourite pair of converes first.

We began walking in muggle London, Louis leading the way. It didn't take long before we were standing outside the ice cream shop where we met when he came out to have fresh air without anyone tailing him.

He gave me a smile as we entered. I couldn't help but give him one in return.

Soon, we were seating across from each other near one of the glass windows. And we talked. A lot. We joked around a few times. It was great.

We had about five double scooped ice creams. And it was starting to get dark by the time we exited the shop.

Louis walked me to the apartment.

"I had a great time thanks." I said turning to him with a smile. He was already looking at me with a smile. At my words ge rolled his eyes but the smile grew.

"Me too." He said.

And then he suddenly leaned down. Amd as his lips touched mine, I couldn't help but feel like it was our first kiss.

 **A/N: Hey guys... it's been a while. But, my college suddenly decided to open for a few weeks. But now break has resumed. So, here's the new chapter. It's short but I have been really busy so bear with me.**


	18. Chapter 18

Silence. Never a good thing. But right now it cannot be helped.

Apparently scorpius and Lorcan found something to solve the case of Lou's accident. They had informed everyone including the adults. And hence here we are now. In the burrow. Most of us seemed impatient. Al was tapping his foot rather loudly causing most of the people to glare at him. But he didn't seem to notice.

I can feel the nervousness radiating from everyone. Hell, I couldn't help being nervous. I was bitting my lip rather hard. It's a wonder I haven't tasted blood till now. Louis had a tight reassuring grasp on one of my hands. At first when I arrived already in frazzle, I had started pacing. After sometime Louis just grasped my hand and tugged me to a corner. The same place where we are still standing.

"Where are they? Don't you know where they are Rose, Lily? Anyone?" Ron asked impatiently from his place beside his wife. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulders.

Rose sighed. Ron had asked her the same question about twenty times now. And she still had the same answer as the first time. No one had any idea about the whereabouts of the two.

Lily just shook her head again. Then with a dramatic sigh she plopped down on the handrest of the armchair and leaned into her eldest brother.

I can feel many eyes glancing at Louis from time to time. A few times I have caught sight of Fleur and Nana Molly looking at him then briefly glancing at our hands and smiling to themselves. They probably think we have gotten togather again.

But I am not sure we are. I have no idea what we are. After the kiss Louis quickly uttered a goodbye and disappeared. And we haven't talked about it. Well to be honest we didn't get the time considering Scorp's letter was the first thing I saw this morning and everything left my mind.

But he had tugged me to a corner to stand with him and hadn't let my hand go.

I know Louis had changed. But inside he's still the same. And after watching memories he's been back to himself as much as a person can be after forgetting half their life. I just wish we could go back to normal as much as we can.

I squeezed Louis' hand in my nervousness. Perhaps he sensed it because he whispered so only I can hear.

"Hey."

I turned towards him. Instantly his eyes drew me in. No matter the time or place, his eyes has the power to capture me.

"It's gonna be fine. Don't worry."

I gulped my nervousness not really fading even after his reassuarance.

And I guess he sensed it too since he squeezed my hand and tugged me towards him almost making me crash into him so that he was standing half behind me.

Then ducking down he whispered into my ear making me shiver.

"If something bad happens we will do our best to make everything fine again. Yeah? Don't worry Ree."

I turned to look at him. He eyes were calm making. It helped me to be honest. I nodded. He smiled then swiftly kissed my cheek and straightened looking over at the room as if nothing happened. Though he didn't let go of my hand.

I was shocked and stood there for a few seconds gaping at him. Then I shook my head with a small smile. I turned towards the room but out of the corner of my eye, I could see a small smirk making it's way into Louis' face as he knew his work was done.

I pushed my elbow into his stomach making his smirk disappear. But one took it's place on my face instead. Seeing this Louis chuckled quietly.

I turned once again towards the room, raking in the state of various inhabitants. Most of the Wotters were scattered over the various furnitures. A few were standing along the walls. All of them inside their own heads. Even Fred was quiet.

I frowned. It's been hours and there's still no sign of Scorpius or Lorcan. Patience was wearing thin.

"They'll be here soon." I heard a low whisper even though I could sense impatience in his tone.

I sighed.

"I hope so." I whispered back bitting my lip. He had always been able to tell what I was thinking. Even when we were enemies. It used to irritate me then but now I loved it. It seems he gained back his ability again after the accident.

Suddenly, the door opened and Scorpius and Lorcan stepped in. Shouts and sighs could be heard from around the room. It took a few minutes to calm the room down. (Hermoine took out her wand and a 'boom' sound came out making everyone sheik and scream. And then she shputed for everyone to shut up which they did thankfully.)

All of us then turned to the new comers. They shared a look. I knew whatever was coming wasn't good. I squeezed Louis' hand tightly. He gave me a reassuring look but sadly it didn't work. My nervousness came back at full force and I held my breath and waited for them to speak.

At last they did. And it made most of the people gasp and gape at them.

"We found out the culprit."


End file.
